


Больше, чем брат

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Пять раз, когда Кит назвал Широ братом, и один раз, когда Широ надоело это терпеть





	Больше, чем брат

I.

– Кит сегодня назвал меня братом, – задумчиво говорит Широ, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая пуговицы у себя на манжетах. Не такие уж они и интересные, по правде говоря – пуговицы как пуговицы, разве что одну стоит пришить покрепче, но у него нет подходящих ниток.

Адам даже не удостаивает его ответом, только многозначительно смотрит поверх очков, собирая проверенные работы студентов в стопку.

– Он сказал… что хотел бы иметь такого старшего брата, – продолжает Широ, рассеянно крутя болтающуюся пуговицу в пальцах.

– И…? – Адам всё так же снисходительно смотрит на него, параллельно наводя порядок у себя на столе – терпения ему не занимать, в этом ему не откажешь. – Что в этом плохого?

Это даже не риторический вопрос, Адам спрашивает искренне – может, только слегка насмешливо, как будто знает что-то, чего не знает Широ.

– Не знаю, просто это так… странно, – Широ дёргает плечом, насупившись, и пуговица в очередной момент срывается с размотавшейся нитки и закатывается под диван.

Кажется, они с Адамом оба провожают её взглядом.

– На самом деле, это по-своему… мило, – наконец вздыхает Адам, и когда Широ поднимает на него взгляд, он улыбается – немного натянуто, но со смехом в глазах. А затем поднимается и складывает стопку бумаг в сумку, собираясь на урок. – Взгляни на это с другой стороны – по крайней мере, он не назвал тебя па… отцом. Вот это было бы гораздо более неловко.

– Что? Почему? Ты о чём?.. – Широ хмурится, но Адам вместо ответа только торопливо целует его в щёку на прощание и выскакивает, бормоча что-то о том, что и так уже опаздывает.

II.

– Кит.

Кит стоит возле иллюминатора на обзорной палубе, и когда он оборачивается, у Широ перехватывает дыхание. За тот год, что Широ провёл в плену у галра, он изменился и заметно повзрослел; последний раз, когда они виделись, он был ещё нескладным подростком, но в какой-то момент, пока Широ не было рядом, превратился в молодого мужчину.

Очень привлекательного мужчину.

Кит улыбается ему и отходит на шаг в сторону, освобождая место рядом с собой. За иллюминатором мимо них неторопливо проплывают звёзды.

– Ты в порядке? – участливо спрашивает Широ, подходя к нему ближе и привычно роняя руку ему на плечо. Кит странно косится на неё, а затем слабо улыбается и кивает.

– Да, просто… непривычно.

– Мягко сказано, – смеется Широ. – Я бы сказал, что к этому быстро привыкаешь, но… мне кажется, космос – не то, к чему можно привыкнуть.

– Я не про космос, – Кит смущенно отводит взгляд и трёт рукой шею. – Я скорее… про людей.

– Про людей? – переспрашивает растерявшийся Широ. Он всё ещё стоит слишком близко и всё ещё держит руку у Кита на плече – это вдруг кажется ужасно неуместным, и он спешно отодвигается, сцепляя руки за спиной, чтобы скрыть неловкость.

– Да, – Кит, кажется, этого даже не замечает. – Я… мало с кем общался последнее время. До всего… этого. Непривычно.

Им так и не удалось толком поговорить с тех пор, как Широ вернулся на Землю, но он видел и слышал достаточно, чтобы прийти к определённым выводам – например, к тому, что Кит вылетел из Гарнизона и достаточно долгое время жил отшельником в одинокой хижине в пустыне. От этой мысли неприятно тянет за рёбрами.

– Кит…

– Не в плохом смысле, – спохватывается Кит, словно выходя из минутного ступора, и снова неловко улыбается. – Я даже… не ожидал? Думал, мне будет сложнее вести себя с остальными, ты знаешь, я не слишком общительный, – на этот раз в его улыбке проскальзывает знакомая упрямая хитринка, и сердце у Широ сжимается уже совершенно по-новому.

Тоже непривычно.

– Но Ханк прав, – как ни в чём ни бывало продолжает Кит. – Мы теперь вроде как семья, да? Как братья.

Широ чувствует, как у него на лице застывает неестественная улыбка.

Слово «брат» насмешливым эхом отдается в абсолютно опустевшей голове.

– Да, – он слышит себя словно издалека и с трудом сдерживает гримасу от того, насколько фальшиво и высоко звучит его голос. – Мы семья, это верно. Конечно. Одна… большая семья.

Почему-то повторить слово «братья» у него так и не получается.

III.

Если Широ думал, что наблюдать, как Кита раз за разом побеждают более сильные и гораздо более опытные солдаты Клинков Марморы, тяжело, то он ещё не знал, что представляет из себя следующее испытание.

Клинки были беспощадны, и с каждым разом, что Кит отказывался сдаться, даже проиграв бой, их становилось всё больше. Широ знает, что Кит не отступит, и знает, что он не простит его, если Широ решит вмешаться; это единственное, что удерживает его рядом с Коливаном перед экраном, на котором выводится изображений с камер в зале Испытаний.

Что бы Коливан ни говорил, Широ видит, как он проникается невольным уважением.

Но если смотреть на то, как Кит пропускает удары, как от усталости и боли становится неловким, как темнеет от его крови ткань облегающего костюма, тяжело, то когда он проходит в следующую комнату, и перед ним появляется иллюзия Широ, Широ не может подобрать слов, чтобы описать всю гамму своих эмоций.

Диалог Кита с иллюзией почти один в один повторяет разговор Широ с Адамом, оставшийся в прошлой жизни. Широ не уверен, что больнее – вспоминать, как когда-то он сам был на месте Кита, или знать, что он не сумел донести до него, что никогда бы так с ним не поступил.

Никогда бы не сказал ему отказаться от того, что для него важно.

– _Широ, ты мне как брат_ , – выпаливает Кит, с отчаяньем и мольбой в глазах глядя то на чересчур реалистичную иллюзию, то на клинок у себя в руках.

Кажется, они с Коливаном морщатся одновременно.

– Брат, – эхом повторяет Коливан и косится на Широ, приподняв бровь. Широ с кислым видом дёргает плечом и ничего не говорит. – У землян… странные понятия о семье.

IV.

– Широ, – одна из женщин, прилетевших с Китом, делает шаг в его сторону, протягивая ему руку – со стороны, наверное, выглядит приветливо и дружелюбно, и Широ машинально отвечает на рукопожатие, вежливо улыбаясь в ответ, но от вложенной в него силы у него трещат кости, а в глазах подозрительно похожей на Кита женщины отчётливо читается сталь. – Я Кролия. Кит мне _всё_ о тебе рассказывал. Спасибо, что помог стать ему стать таким, какой он есть сейчас.

Она стискивает его руку ещё крепче, и Широ с трудом сдерживает рвущийся наружу звук боли.

– Кролия – одна из Клинков, – хмуро поясняет Кит, отводя взгляд, и Широ кажется, что он краснеет. – И ещё она… моя мать.

Мать.

Это объясняет сходство.

И даже в некоторой степени мечущий гром и молнии взгляд и улыбку, больше похожую на оскал.

– Это большая честь для меня, – Широ надеется, что его голос не дрожит, но судя по тому, как Кролия напоследок сжимает его пальцы ещё сильнее, прежде чем отпустить, надеяться особо не на что.

Чуть позже, пока они ждут возвращения Аллуры и Лотора, и Лэнс, Ханк и Пидж донимают вопросами Кита, а Коран расспрашивает о чем-то Ромелль, Кролия снова оказывается рядом. Она не смотрит на него – просто стоит рядом, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит на Кита с такой нежностью во взгляде, что Широ чувствует себя лишним.

– Кит говорил мне, что ты для него почти как брат, – буднично говорит она.

Широ даже не удивлён – какая-то его часть знала, что всё шло именно к этому.

Он пожимает плечами.

– Я видела его прошлое, пока мы были в квантовой бездне, – продолжает она, не меняя тона, и косится на него, дёрнув уголком рта.

Широ знает, что ему нечего скрывать – особенно если речь о прошлом Кита, а не его, – но его всё равно прошибает холодный пот, и он нервно трёт шею.

– И будущее, – добавляет Кролия.

Он с трудом проглатывает комок в горле. Ему хочется спросить, что она видела, но он не знает, как, и не уверен, что хочет знать ответ.

Что бы ни отражалось в этот момент у него на лице, Кролия, кажется, остается довольна. Она удовлетворенно кивает и поворачивается к нему всем корпусом, ободряюще хлопает по плечу и улыбается – на этот раз уже не так угрожающе. Искрящийся смех у неё в глазах настолько напоминает ему Кита, что он невольно улыбается в ответ.

– Я рада, что ты не видишь его в таком свете, – гораздо более дружелюбно говорит она. – Иначе бы это было… странно.

Широ считает, что достаточно странно уже то, что Кит считает его братом, но не решается об этом сказать.

– Не переживай, у него это пройдёт, – загадочно обещает Кролия и уходит.

Вопросов у Широ остаётся больше, чем ответов.

V.

Когда контроль Хаггар одерживает верх над его разумом, Широ становится сторонним наблюдателем в собственном теле. Он не может ему сопротивляться, не может контролировать происходящее, как ни пытается; вокруг них с Китом постепенно рушится заброшенная база, и Широ кажется, что точно так же, как земля под ногами, идёт трещинами его сознание.

Он чувствует, как что-то внутри него ломается, чувствует, как с каждым ударом от него остаётся всё меньше. Его тело действует механически, подчиняясь заложенной в него программе, и кроме убийства в неё, похоже, заложен и механизм саморазрушения.

Мертвенно-бледные лица клонов в криокапсулах воскрешают в памяти отрывочные воспоминания. Лабораторный стол. Яркий свет, бьющий в глаза. Горький привкус вязкой жидкости, поднимающейся всё выше и выше. Резкие голоса.

_Проект Курон…_

«Широ» больше не чувствует себя Широ.

Кажется, он никогда им и не был.

Сознание всё больше и больше ускользает от него, он больше не может разобрать отдельных слов, пропускает куски происходящего вокруг – лишь иногда вспышки боли приводят его в чувства, и он пытается остановиться, из последних сил пытается дать Киту время уйти.

Кит не уходит.

– Широ, прошу тебя, – умоляет он, с трудом удерживая над собой раскалённую руку. Он бы мог победить, с отчаяньем думает Широ. Он бы мог одержать над ним верх, но Кит сражается вполсилы – Кит слишком боится ему навредить, хотя это тело не знает пощады.

Магия Хаггар ядовитой болью пульсирует в висках.

– Прошу тебя, – повторяет Кит, и в его глазах, кажется, стоят слёзы. – Ты мой брат!..

Широ не хватает сил остановиться.

– _Я люблю тебя_ , – добавляет Кит, обречённо и больше похоже на прощание, чем на признание.

Слова, которые Широ даже не мечтал услышать, оказываются последними, которые он услышит в своей жизни. Он знает, что ему остаётся жить считанные секунды, и всё, что он может сделать в ответ – это на короткое мгновение распахнуть глаза, удерживая себя на месте, давая Киту ничтожную передышку; внутри него всё сопротивляется, у него с языка срываются злые, полные яда слова, но этого достаточно.

Кит словно видит в них что-то ещё, и это придаёт ему сил.

Боль от отсечённой руки не идёт ни в какое сравнение с облегчением, которое он испытывает, вновь оказавшись единственным обитателем в собственном теле. Пусть ненадолго, но всё же.

– Кит, – выдыхает он, но ему не хватает сил закончить, не хватает сил ответить.

Мир вокруг них рушится, и вместе с ним рушится мир внутри него.

VI.

Парадоксально, но новые полоски погонов на плечах кажутся ощутимым весом, и Широ снова и снова одергивает чёрно-белый пиджак, растерянно озираясь по сторонам и разглядывая свой новый кабинет.

Не было никакой необходимости выделять ему отдельный кабинет в заново отстроенном Гарнизоне, но высшие чины настояли, что всё должно соответствовать протоколу.

С другой стороны, по крайней мере, ему есть, куда сбежать с официальной церемонии присвоения звания.

– Осваиваешься?

Широ даже не удивлён, когда видит Кита, привалившегося плечом к дверному проёму. Он улыбается, и Широ кажется, что единственное, чего ему прямо сейчас не хватает для счастья – это возможности заключить его в объятья и поцеловать.

Война закончилась. Они победили. Жизнь повсюду бьёт ключом, и нет больше поводов что-то откладывать на потом.

– Кит, – Широ разворачивается к нему и разводит руками в стороны, беззастенчиво красуясь. Кит закатывает глаза и подходит ближе, задумчиво проводит кончиками пальцев по новым погонам и задерживает ладонь у него на груди; Широ не сразу отдает себе отчёт в том, что задерживает взгляд на его губах. – Мне идёт?

– Очень, – подтверждает Кит. Он так близко, что Широ почти чувствует его дыхание, и, возможно, от этого забывает дышать сам. – Я рад за тебя, Широ. Ты заслужил.

Когда он собирается отстраниться, Широ накрывает его руку ладонью, и Кит замирает на месте.

– Может… отметим? – Широ хотел сказать совсем не это, но в голове внезапно становится пусто, и это всё, что он может из себя выдавить.

– Хочешь вернуться обратно? – уточняет Кит, кивая в сторону двери, и Широ мотает головой, непроизвольно сжимая его руку.

– Нет, я имел в виду – мы с тобой. Вдвоем. Если ты… если ты не занят.

Те несколько секунд, что Кит переваривает сказанное и думает над ответом, кажутся Широ вечностью.

– Мы с тобой, – медленно повторяет он, глядя на их руки, а затем поднимает взгляд. – Как…

«Как семья», думает Широ. Сейчас он скажет «как семья». Или «как братья».

– Ты мне не брат, – вырывается у него, и Кит удивленно распахивает глаза ещё шире.

Широ кажется, что он видит в них обиду, возможно, даже боль, и внутри у него всё обрывается.

– Я хочу сказать, – сбивчиво начинает он, отводя взгляд и опуская их руки, но не разжимая пальцы, – ты… всегда говорил, что видишь меня как – что я для тебя – что мы… Кит, я… я боюсь, что я не – я никогда… никогда не считал тебя…

Он не сразу замечает, что Кит гладит его большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони. Не сразу понимает, что Кит развернул руку так, чтобы переплести их пальцы.

Не сразу видит, что Кит улыбается.

– Широ, – мягко говорит он. – Ты всегда был для меня больше, чем брат. Просто не думал, что мне нужно говорить об этом вслух.

Широ потрясённо выдыхает и, когда Кит касается свободной рукой его щеки, прикрывает глаза.

– Я был уверен, что ты снова это скажешь.

– Я думал, ты зовёшь меня на свидание, – фыркает Кит. – И хотел уточнить, что правильно тебя понял.

Он говорит утвердительно, но Широ всё равно слышит вопрос в его голосе и открывает глаза.

И сам не понимает, как мог когда-то верить, что Кит считает его братом. То, что Широ видит в его глазах, не похоже на родственные чувства, но нужно было услышать это от Кита, чтобы наконец-то прозреть.

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит он – возможно, невпопад, возможно, слишком рано, но это стоит того, как Кит со свистом втягивает в себя воздух и вдруг резко подается вперёд, почти бросаясь ему на шею.

Широ всё равно целует его первым. Он слишком долго этого ждал, чтобы позволять Киту и тут сделать первый шаг.

Теперь, когда сомнения растворились под весом его признания, во вкусе их поцелуя, в улыбке Кита, которую он чувствует у себя на губах, он ещё долго не собирается позволять ему делать никаких первых шагов.


End file.
